


The Super Secret Identity

by MrsNefretEmerson



Series: Selections from the Spy Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNefretEmerson/pseuds/MrsNefretEmerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers some extremely surprising information about Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Secret Identity

“Aurors, the agent you’ll be extracting is our best. We understand some of you have history with Agent Selina Kyle but refrain from criticizing the name. We would like you to return alive.”

 

“You know, _you’re_ supposed to extract _me_.”

 

“ _You’re_ Selina Kyle?” Potter looked nauseous. “You’re a guy!”

 

“So, what? Should I conform to societal norms and be Bruce? No! This is my fight against the patriarchy. Selina’s a champion of women. A thrilling grey character with personality and depth. An excellent counter to Wayne’s casual machismo.”

 

“Your father knows you read muggle comics?”

 

“Naturally, he was Diana Prince.”


End file.
